Make A Playboy Bunny Blush
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: Warning, Femslash SMUT!. Maria/Mickie, On different shows they miss each other, absense makes the heart grow founder and the heat between them grow. Sexual content!


**I sat down to write cause i couldnt find anything i wanted to read and this happened. Hope you enjoy, Review please :)**

"Mickie what are you doing?" I ask softly, as I feel her hands wrap around me from behind, her fingertips drifting downward seductively to rest on my hips. She traces out the patterns on my jeans pockets lightly before she moves my hair to the side to softly kiss my neck. "Mickie," I say again, this time her name coming across more like a whimper then anything else, "Baby you've got to stop anyone could just walk in."

Although I can't see her face I can feel her smile against my shoulder as she pushes down my bra strap to continue her trail of kisses. "Babe, The Bella's and Victoria just left for the ring, we're fine, just relax."

I can't help but giggle at her soft lips on my back as she slides my shirt down the rest of the way till its sitting gracefully on the locker-room floor. "I know, just what about Nattie she's not in the match?"

"Maria, you know she's waiting for Victoria at gorilla like the lost puppy she is. I just wish they'd fuck already its almost pathetic how desperate that girl is and somehow Victoria is clueless."

Smiling I turn into her embrace, "We should set them up..."

Her lips find mine in urgency, "Maybe, but right now I'd just like to enjoy the time I have with my girlfriend in this big empty locker room." She says to me, pulling back for barley a moment before pressing her mouth against mine again.

Mickie's hot breath hits my ear and I'm ready to erupt right then and there. It's been too long since I've felt her touch, and the simple action is enough to make me need a fresh pair of panties before she actually touches me at all. "God I've missed you." I pant, biting down on my bottom lip as her hand runs up my still jean covered thigh.

"I've missed you too." She says, quickly unbuckling my belt and unzipping my jeans. Her fingers trail back and forth over my bare stomach, she's teasing me.

My eyes close and I back up into the vanity, my spine hitting the countertop. "Mickie," I whimper, her hand slipping inside my loose jeans.

Her fingers feel like heaven as she moves her hand further into my pants, stroking me softly through the lacy fabric of my underwear. "God Ria you're so wet." She whispers, her mouth brushing my jaw line to trail up to my ear, her teeth tugging my earlobe.

I throw my head back in anticipation, as much as I was scared we'd get caught, if she stopped now I was sure I'd die. She begins to add more pressure, her rough circular motion causing me to moan loudly. "You have to talk to me baby, let me know you're with me."

A devilish smirk spreads across my face, "I want you so badly." I tell her, knowing that she wants to know her assault is working before she continues.

"I can tell." She banters, pushing my panties aside so her fingers can find my center.

Once I feel her hands brush my wetness I'm sure it's going to be all over before she even reaches the good part. With her on Raw and me on SmackDown our time like this has become minimal, I find myself living off of memories so the sensation of her bare flesh on mine was making me loose all sense of control.

Her fingers move upward as she grazes my clit lightly, I feel my whole body shutter and I know that she's once again smiling. She loves the affect she has on me, "Is that the spot baby, you want me to touch you right there?"

My eyes are still glued shut; the wave of pleasure building inside me is too much to handle now. I nod violently as I grip the edge of the vanity for support, my knees feel weak and I don't know how much longer I can stand on my own.

"I need to here you say it." She commands.

I groan, impatient because she's stopped her assault to wait for me to respond. "I want you to touch me." I moan, "I need you to touch me."

She tangles her tongue with mine in a feverish kiss that could make a playboy bunny blush, and I would know because…well I am one. My arms wrap around her waist as her free hand tangles in my hair, pulling it gently to force her lips closer to mine.

Her other hand is still fast at work, gently rubbing my clit making it harder and harder for me to stand, "Miiiickkiie"

"You like that baby?" She questions, knowing full well it's impossible for me to answer her clearly. I try but all I manage to get out is, "Mmmm."

Mickie is pleased with herself, but I know she won't be totally satisfied until I'm putty in her hands. She moves her finger to slip it into my slick heat, thrusting in and out quickly all the while picking up her pace on my swollen nub with her thumb, urging on my release. "You look so fucking sexy right now." Mickie coos, brushing the hair out of my face.

"Oh sweet Jesus," I cry out, bucking my hips forward and clawing at the back of her shirt searching for something to cling to as I cum on her fingers.

My breathing is ragged and I collapse against her trying to steady it again, "I love when you swear, seems so dirty coming from that pretty little mouth of yours." She says with a smile, removing her hand from my jeans to suck on her fingers. "Delicious."

I glance over my shoulder and catch my reflection in the mirror, my cheeks are flushed and even I can't deny the look of sheer bliss on my face. "Well I can think of better things for my pretty little mouth to do." I say with a wink, spinning her around so she's now the one against the counter.

My hands run over her shoulders and down her arms before they rest at the bottom of her t-shirt, tugging it upward and pulling it over her head. I smile again and lower my mouth over her breast, sucking lightly through the sheer fabric of her bra. She starts to pant and it's my turn to try and make her melt.

Unclasping the back I let the black bra fall over her shoulders so I have better access to her. I take one of her nipples in my mouth, blowing on it till hardens against my lips then violently flicking my tongue across it make Mickie moan in delight. Tugging lightly with my teeth I release her nipple to repeat my actions on the other one.

I trail my tongue down between her breasts moving lower until I reach her bellybutton, leaving a wet trail around it before I decide to continue my path. Its my turn to send the naughty smile as I undue her pants and roll them town her hips.

Normally I'd tease her like she did to me and wait to remove her underwear for a while but she's got me so damn worked up that I can't wait to taste her. So it doesn't take long for her matching thong to join her around her ankles. Running my tongue lower and lower until finally I wind up on my knees.

Placing my hands on the inside of her thighs I push her tightly against the counter insinuating for her to sit on it. Mickie scoots herself up onto the vanity with great speed obviously as impatient as I am. I nudge her knees apart gently before I move my mouth to her heat.

Her back instantly arches, a sharp hiss escaping her lips as her hands tangle in my curls, "Ria." She whimpers, my tongue running up and down her womanhood. I began lapping at her in fever pitch, urgently trying to weaken her as much as she did me. My tongue swirls her clit rapidly, causing her move with me, trying to desperately match my pace.

I slow down for a moment trying to prolong the moment much to Mickie's dismay, "Baby please, fuck…" She moans clenching her teeth as I continue to tease her, "Faster baby don't stop…"

Obliging her I speed up again and it isn't long until I feel her tense up then release, her sweat covered back hitting the mirror behind her. "Wow." She pants, as I wipe my mouth and crawl up to kiss her, her taste still fresh on my lips.

"I told you I missed you." I said smiling innocently.

She placed a hand on either side of my face to look in my eyes, "Remind me to make you miss me more often."

"Jesus Christ…" A voice says from behind me.

Embarrassed I turn around to see Nattie standing in the doorway, her hands covering her eyes. "Sorry." She blurts, "I didn't think to knock."

I giggle as Mickie climbs down off the vanity and pulls up her pants, "Chill Neidhart, it's not like you haven't got one, or see one for that matter." She says with a saucy wink, grabbing my hand and leading me out of the locker room with her.

The red head turns around to face us, her hands placed prominently on her hips, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I know your not on the straight and narrow sweetheart, I've seen the way you look at Victoria." Mickie replies, not intimidated by the third generation divas stance.

The last comment appears to have disorientated her, "So I guess I better take note to watch what rooms I'm going in when you're visiting from Raw then Mickie?"

She looks at me and smiles, "Yup, because I miss my baby."


End file.
